


Five Terrible Resolutions (and their not so terrible results)

by robotsnchicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks
Summary: Five drabbles focusing on five different New Year's Resolutions.





	Five Terrible Resolutions (and their not so terrible results)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings and Ratings  
> Drabble 1. DeanxCastiel G  
> Drabble 2. BalthazarxAsh E  
> Drabble 3. RowenaxBela G  
> Drabble 4. RufusxBobbyxGarth M  
> Drabble 5. SamxHappiness G

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

Dean wipes his mouth and flushes the toilet. The resolution was a joke—meant for a few laughs and a fun night. Instead he's been miserable.

Cas brushes Dean’s damp hair off his forehead and helps him stand.

Dean shivers, whether from exhaustion or Cas’ touch he isn’t sure. “I'm okay now. You should go enjoy the rest of New Year's.”

“I’m still waiting to fulfill my resolution.”

“Huh?”

“I'll show you. You should brush your teeth first though.”

“What d— _Oh_. Okay.” Dean’s never grabbed a toothbrush so quickly in his life.

 

* * *

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

“He’s at the end of the bar.” 

Balthazar turns and grimaces. “He has a _mullet_.”

“He’s _nice_.”

Balthazar casts a scathing look at Anna, but saunters to the end of the bar. 

“Ash? I'm Zar.”

Ash turns to him and Balthazar is pleased to see that he's surprisingly attractive other than the awful haircut. 

He’s also an intelligent and interesting man. So it's really no surprise when Ash ends the evening in Balthazar’s apartment. 

What is a surprise is that Ash deepthroats like a pro—rhythmically swallowing as he lets Balthazar fuck hard into his throat. Balthazar fists his hands in Ash's hair and thinks, _never underestimate a mullet_.

 

* * *

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

“Because your sales tactics are abysmal and your product subpar. Goodbye.”

Rowena slow claps as Bela hangs up. “Taking a bit of anger out on the solar salesman, are we?”

“Just adhering to my resolution—honesty no matter what.” Bela immediately realizes the mistake she’s made.

“Is that so?” Rowena narrows her eyes. “Why won’t you move in with me?”

A lie is on the tip of Bela’s tongue, but she swallows it. “Because I’m afraid you’ll realize just how terrible of a person I actually am.”

Rowena’s laugh peals like windchimes. “I know already, love. You’re selfish, snobbish, and scheming.” She kisses Bela’s pinkening cheek. “And I love it. So can we put this eyesore on the market?”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85067375@N00/25880251398/in/dateposted-public/)

”The slap of the paddle against his ass makes Rufus jerk in his restraints. Thin fingers stroke the abused flesh immediately afterwards. 

“Well don’t you both just look pretty as a picture.” Garth’s voice is a disturbingly cheerful counterpoint to the rest of the sounds in the club.

Another crack rings out and Rufus looks to his right. Bobby’s eyes are closed as he pants around his ball gag. “You okay there?” 

Bobby nods and gives a shaky thumbs up.

Rufus moves his hand as far as the cuffs allow and hooks pinkies with his boyfriend. Maybe Bobby’s ideas aren’t that bad after all.

 

* * *

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

“Are you sure, sir? He’s a handful—”

Sam holds a hand up to stop her. “I’m sure. Is he ready?”

“I'll go get him.”

Sam paces until he hears the click of claws against the linoleum. He turns and crouches down just in time to receive a slobbery kiss. “I told you I was coming back to get you! No more cold kennel for you.” He scratches behind his ears a moment and then stands. “Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry for [SPN Coldest Hits!](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/169755372123/spncoldesthits-terrible-new-years-resolutions) The theme this month was Terrible New Year's Resolutions in 500 words or less (this fic is actually exactly 500 words but the image coding messed up the ao3 word count!).  
> It was a fun chance to try something new and different and I hope you all come play with us next time! And I always enjoy talking to new people on my [tumblr.](https://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
